


Our Love, Your Fall, My End

by alifeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depressing, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeathers/pseuds/alifeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary was John's life and sanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love, Your Fall, My End

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote another short and angst-packed fic. John/Mary might be the angstiest ship ever to ship. Anyways enjoy xD

When he first saw Mary he knew she was the one. With that beautiful blonde hair, those blue eyes that would melt the Devil's own cold heart.

John knew he had fallen much too fast for her, but he didn't care, their love was passionate, it was true. He wouldn't have traded it for anything.

He was in tears of happiness when Mary told him she was pregnant, even more so when Dean was finally born....his own son, a boy who definitely got his mother's looks. Four years later they had another son, a handsome baby boy they named Samuel, after Mary's father.

They were happy. They were normal.

That feeling. That life. It was near impossible to believe in experiencing them again.

Mary was dead 

Dead...

And so was he.


End file.
